


Oblivion (that awful sound)

by ChaosCat413



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCat413/pseuds/ChaosCat413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie va a visitar a Bertholdt en el día de su cumpleaños. Ella cree que hay una extraña conexión en la forma en la que los ojos de Bertholdt la miran y la verdad es que tal vez tengan en común más de lo que le gustaría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion (that awful sound)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es producto de mi hora de escritura creativa… (Lo he repartido en dos capítulos porque era un poco extenso. ) Aviso que es un poco raro, suena de fondo The Lonely Sheperd.   
> SNK no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.

Hacía frío en la calle. La nieve se amontonaba y hacía el paso complicado para la mayoría de personas que trataban de llegar a coger el tren para ir a trabajar. Eran cerca de las siete y media, con lo cual Bertholdt aún no habría salido de su casa, con suerte estaría desayunando y la sorpresa de su visita sería como un regalo en el día de su cumpleaños.   
Annie tenía pocos amigos y pocos se conocían entre ellos. Y es que la rubia no era demasiado sociable, siempre se mantenía alerta observando y analizando. Mina, su mejor amiga le parecía sosa y aburrida, Marco era demasiado buena persona para su gusto y Reiner siempre hablaba mucho. Tal vez Eren Jeager con quien a duras penas hablaba de siglo en siglo, cuando llovía y hacía sol a la vez o simplemente cuando Reiner insistía le caía bien, también Armin le gustaba un poco, por su inteligencia mayoritariamente.   
En su mayoría, a Annie la gente le resultaba poco interesante, a excepción de Bertl. Él siempre se mantenía silencioso y observaba al igual que ella, eso le causaba la sensación de que entre ellos dos había algún tipo de conexión. Aquella conexión era fruto del silencio y las miradas, miradas que solo podían advertir algunos.   
La casa en la que Bertholdt vivía con su familia era de madera. Era algo sinceramente extraño en un país en el que acostumbraba a nevar en invierno, pero Annie no lo cuestionaba. Sus propia familia vivía en una casa alejada de la civilización y ella había tenido que aprender a conducir para poder salir de aquel páramo. En vez de acercarse a la puerta, la rubia se inclinó hacía la ventana. Sabía que la habitación de su amigo se encontraba en la planta baja, se lo había contado alguna vez en el pasado.   
Cuando la encontró, pudo ver al moreno tumbado sobre la cama, cubierto con aquel nórdico de plumas blanquísimo que resaltaba con los muebles de un marrón anaranjado muy pulido y el parquet que cubría el suelo, de un color muy parecido. En el suelo había una alfombra también blanca, desde la ventana se podían vislumbrar un montón de cajas de cartón amontonadas a los pies de la cama.   
La chica dio un par de golpecitos en el cristal esperando que su amigo despertase y la dejase entrar, pero el chico remoloneaba en la cama sin moverse casi. Con más ímpetu volvió a dar un par de golpecitos, casi molesta. Le había dicho que se pasaría a visitarle, pero nada.   
Después de varios intentos, Bertholdt se levantó de la cama y la vio, encaramada a la ventana con la nariz roja por el frío y frotándose las manos. La saludó con la mano y fue a abrirle la puerta principal con rapidez, se sentía algo culpable por haber olvidado aquella visita.   
— L-lo siento — musitó al abrir aquel portón pintado de rojo y dejar entrever la sala de estar. Era pequeña y en una esquina había un perchero. Por todas partes cajas de cartón con nombres escritos en ellas. Él estaba descalzo y en pijama, un pijama de franela grueso.   
— ¿Os mudáis? — era una pregunta un poco obvia que en otras circunstancias Annie no hubiera hecho, pero se sentía algo molesta por que él no se lo hubiera dicho nunca antes.   
— S-sí, n-no te lo había dicho porque me preocupaba que dejases de hablarme — explicó indicándole el camino a su habitación. —Reiner se molestó un poco cuando se lo dije.   
La chica entró en la habitación, se quitó el abrigo, la bufanda y sus botas militares, y se sentó sobre la cama. Acariciaba el edredón del chico con el fin de calentarse las manos y sonreía. Era raro en ella pero en su boca se dibujaba aquel semicírculo que le contagiaba a Bertholdt absurdamente.   
— Bueno, felicidades en tu cumpleaños. Hubiera sido un detalle de tu parte contármelo —. A pesar de su sonrisa, su tono era un poco plano y sonaba ligeramente decepcionada. — ¿Dónde vais?   
— Gr-gracias. Vamos al sur, mi padre dice que allí estaremos mejor — quería explicarle muchas cosas más, pero parecía preocupado. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y revisó un cajón de su cómoda sin mirar a la rubia a la cara. — Es por mi hermano, hay que instruirle en la caza y la supervivencia.   
Annie se recostó sobre la pared, pensando en su propia familia. Ella había tenido que viajar al sur del país cuando era pequeña, su padre también lo había creído imprescindible. Mas aquel era un secreto que no podía contarle a nadie, era algo de la familia.   
— ¿Has estado alguna vez allí? — preguntó ya que se moría por contarle a su amigo, aunque no pudiera hablar. Sus labios debían mantenerse sellados.   
— No, cuando yo era pequeño… — había empezado a decir algo después de sacar un par de calcetines de la cómoda. Jugaba con los calcetines y apartaba la mirada de la de la chica, parecía ser que Annie no era la única que tenía secretos. — ¿Puedes? Ehm, es un poco raro, lo sé. Escóndete detrás de las cajas. Mi madre está despierta, creo.   
Ella asintió y se colocó tras las cajas silenciosamente a la vez que Bertholdt salía de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta. Podía oír los pasos del chico por encima de aquel suelo de madera y los de otra persona, seguramente la madre de él a quien Annie nunca había visto en persona. Se la imaginaba casi tan alta como su hijo y de pelo castaño. Él le había contado que se llevaba mejor con ella que con su padre y que era muy comprensiva. Al no tener madre y que su padre siempre la tratase como su soldado en miniatura, la rubia siempre se imaginaba que se la presentaba y llegaban a caerse bien, pero aquello era algo que ocultaba, no quería que nadie supiera que en el fondo era un poco triste y quería tantísimo tener una familia.   
— Ya sé que papá dijo que teníamos que marcharnos lo antes posible… — la voz de Bertholdt. Se oía ligeramente alejada, probablemente estuvieran en la cocina. — Mis cosas aún no están empaquetadas y pensé que tal vez podíamos esperar un día más, invitaría a algunos amigos para que me ayudaran con las cajas de…  
— Bertl, no podemos retrasarnos — la voz de su madre era dulce y amable, como esperaba. — Además, tus amigos no pueden venir a casa. Son las normas. Tu padre llegará del trabajo de esta noche en poco rato y se enfadará mucho si no está todo listo.   
De nuevo se oyeron pasos hasta la habitación, Annie seguía tras las cajas esperando que fuera su amigo y no su madre, de ser así podía caerle un castigo. De todos modos su relación estaba a pocas horas de terminar, no era cuestión de causarle problemas.   
— Soy yo — dijo cerrando la puerta a su espalda Bertholdt.   
— Puedo marcharme, te enviaré un email o no sé.   
— ¿Puedes quedarte? — su mirada rogante era lo que más afectaba a la rubia que no sabía cómo decirle que no —.Solo un rato.   
— ¿Quieres que te ayude a empaquetar tu ropa? — se levantó y colocó una caja de cartón sobre la cama con intención de empezar a trabajar. Pretendía serle útil al chico y evitarle problemas.   
El chico se adelantó hasta el rincón en el que se encontraba Annie y se inclinó acariciándole el cabello.   
— Te voy a echar de menos — dijo deslizando su mano por la cara de la chica e intentando darle un beso superficial en los labios.   
— No seas idiota.   
Annie se apartó hacia atrás algo irritada por el sentimentalismo que el moreno estaba mostrándole. Le parecía absurdo y le molestaba infinitamente que esperase a decirle aquellas cosas el mismo día que se marchaba.   
— L-lo siento —. Se sonrojó ante el rechazo y se sentó sobre la cama tirando la caja de cartón al suelo. — E-es que, si-siempre…   
— Ya lo sé — le cortó ligeramente hastiada ella tendiéndose sobre la cama. Bertholdt se dejó caer a su lado y la cubrió con el edredón mirándola fijamente a los ojos por primera vez en todo el rato que ella llevaba en la casa. De nuevo, Annie sonrió y acarició su rostro con ternura. — No creo que funcionásemos.   
— ¿Es por Reiner?   
— Tampoco él es mi tipo, de cualquier modo no tendría sentido — .Durante los siguientes diez minutos se quedaron ambos en silencio uno frente al otro, solo escuchando la respiración del otro y dejando sus mentes divagar. — ¿Por qué tu hermano tiene que aprender caza y supervivencia? ¿Tú sabes cazar?  
Él se giró hacia la puerta y después volvió a mirar a la rubia, tal vez no sería tan terrible hablar, aunque tampoco lo diría todo.   
— Tiene que ver con el negocio familiar — explicó. — Se supone que yo no tengo por qué aprenderlo. Mis padres creen que no sirvo para ello.   
— Yo creo que se te daría bien— afirmó segura de sí misma. —Cazar digo, pareces la presa, pero estás alerta y ves más cosas que pasan por alto a los demás. Es una buena técnica de supervivencia.   
Bertholdt se rio de forma incómoda, se sentía un poco avergonzado. Como si Annie hubiera descubierto de qué se trataba todo aquel negocio familiar. Ella se limitó a observarle y se quedaron de nuevo en silencio.   
La situación se alargó durante unos minutos y entonces alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación. Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía fuera de aquella habitación, pues en el tiempo que había pasado desde que la rubia había dicho aquellas palabras los dos parecían haberse quedado en un limbo silencioso en el que no existía nada. Todo aquel sentimiento formaba parte de la extraña conexión que Annie sentía, y se preguntaba si tal vez Bertl también se sentía del mismo modo.   
El moreno se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió colocándose en la ranura de esta, se fingió medio dormido mientras ella se escondía sin hacer ruido debajo de la cama.   
— Tu padre necesita que le curemos, no sé qué ha pasado exactamente pero tiene algunas heridas terribles —. La mujer se pasaba las manos por el pelo, completamente sofocada y pedía la ayuda del adolescente. — Berwick ya está limpiando la sangre de la cocina, date prisa y ayúdame.   
— Ahora voy, dame unos minutos para que me ponga unos calcetines. — Podía parecer que solo lo había dicho por que Annie estaba en la habitación, pero el chico temblaba de pánico.   
La madre corrió por el pasillo mientras Bertholdt cerraba la puerta de su habitación y se acercaba a la cama en busca de su amiga.   
— De-deberías irte — dijo él. No podía ocultar lo que ocurría.   
— Puedo ayudaros —. Sus palabras parecían vacías, ¿cómo podía una chica de dieciséis años saber curar heridas profundas que chorrean sangre?, pero Annie sabía lo que decía. — Confía en mí, Bertl.  
El chico dudaba, pero asintió, se puso unas deportivas marrones y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Caminaba frente a la rubia a un paso ligero pero suficientemente lento como para que ella le siguiera por la casa.   
La cocina era amplia y se unía con una segunda sala de estar, en el centro había una enorme mesa antigua cubierta por un mantel de plástico y sobre esta un hombre, el padre de Bertl con seguridad.   
Cuando entraron, tanto la madre como el hermano que fregaba la salida al jardín trasero se quedaron estupefactos mirando a la bajita chica de ojos azules que andaba tras Bertholdt.   
— ¡Bertl! — exclamó la mujer.   
— Señora Fubar no se lo tome a mal, estaba aquí hace un buen rato — dijo Annie acercándose a la mesa y examinando el cuerpo del padre de Bertholdt. — Creo que no se marcharan hoy, no si quieren llevárselo. Si tienen que pasar por aduanas con un hombre herido de arma blanca deberá ser muy buen actor para que no se percaten de su estado.   
La mujer no abría la boca y tampoco Bertholdt que se mantenía boquiabierto ante la soltura y naturalidad con la que Annie estaba hablando dada la situación.   
— Si les ayudo podrían llegar a tiempo a dónde sea que se dirigen —. La rubia sonrió, aunque esta sonrisa era muy distinta a la que tenía cuando había entrado en la habitación de su amigo.   
Bertholdt caminó hasta quedar al lado de Annie y observó el cuerpo de su padre. No había dicho una sola palabra, y no estaba inconsciente, lo que le resultó extraño. Su madre se mantenía dubitativa.   
— Está bien, ¿qué hacemos? — preguntó el moreno sacando una fuerza que no sabía que guardase dentro, desafiando por completo todas las normas que sus padres le habían impuesto desde que tenía memoria.   
—Trae cualquier bebida alcohólica que haya en la casa—. La rubia sabía qué hacer y parecía la única que podía enfrentarse a la situación. — Usted, traiga gasas, trapos cualquier cosa que esté limpia para que podamos parar la hemorragia.   
Ambos hicieron como Annie ordenaba. El chico corrió al minibar del cuarto de sus padres, mientras su madre corría por la casa trayendo paños. Berwick miraba anonadado a la rubia que había roto los ropajes del hombre y le hablaba tratando de mantenerle consciente.   
— ehm, Berwick ¿verdad? Necesitaré que me ayudes tú también, ven aquí. — dijo Annie dirigiéndose al niño. Debía tener unos ocho años como mucho y miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de terror no tan diferentes a los de ella alguna vez en el pasado. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de los ojos del niño y le miró con cierta compasión. — Coge una mochila, la más grande que tengas, pon un poco de ropa y sal corriendo de la casa. Vete lejos, a casa de tu mejor amigo o la niña que te gusta.   
Berwick miraba a la rubia angustiado, ¿qué clase de ayuda era aquello de salir corriendo de la casa? No lo entendía.   
— ¿Por qué?   
— Confía en mí — añadió Annie para después darle un beso en la frente. Quería trasmitirle confianza a aquel niño confuso que segundos atrás limpiaba la sangre del suelo como si hubiera sido mermelada de una tostada.   
Cuando el niño se hubo ido, se giró hacia el mármol de la cocina, cogió un cuchillo de un soporte para cuchillos de cocina y lo apretó contra la garganta del señor Fubar. El hombre hizo en un amago de evitar el ataque trató de moverse, pero en su estado resultó inútil.   
Bertholdt entró en la cocina con la botella de licor justo para poder vislumbrar como la sangre de su padre se extendía por la mesa de la cocina y Annie sujetaba el cuchillo que acababa de separar de la garganta de este. La botella se le cayó de las manos reventando contra el suelo y dejándolo todo perdido. El moreno no habló, a duras penas se movió y se limitó a mirar a la rubia entre aterrado y sorprendido.   
— Vámonos — dijo Annie, pero el chico no se movió. Estaba paralizado.   
Annie soltó el cuchillo sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su amigo, le tomó del brazo y tiró de él fuera de la cocina a la vez que la madre aparecía con un montón de sábanas y paños. Cogió el abrigo del chico, se lo entregó y corrió a coger el suyo a la habitación. Acto seguido volvió a tirar de él fuera de la casa y lo arrastró por la nieve lejos de allí.   
No fue hasta que estuvieron a tres manzanas del lugar que la rubia aminoro el paso. Al notar aquel desacelero, Bertholdt paró en seco.   
— Mi hermano ¿dónde está? — dijo.   
—Tenemos que irnos Bertl, estará bien le he dicho que se marche de la casa — explicó ella todavía insistiendo en que no debían parar. — No podemos volver a ver si ha salido.   
Ella tiró de Bertholdt, pero no sirvió de nada. Se mantenía quieto, firme. Quería una respuesta, una explicación. Algo claro y conciso.   
— Tu familia es un blanco ahora mismo, a tu hermano no lo buscarán si no está en la casa, a ti sí — afirmó segura de sí misma. Había visto la oportunidad de salvar a su amigo al oír que su padre estaba herido y tenía que intentarlo —. Tenemos que esconderte.   
—A-Annie tú, ¿l-lo sabías todo el tiempo? — tartamudeaba inseguro, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo.   
—Claro que lo sabía. También Reiner lo sabe, tenemos que ir a verle, sabrá qué hacer — explicó algo desesperada, no parecía ella sin su semblante frío y distante que observaba y analizaba todo desde el más perfecto de los silencios. — Pensaba que todo terminaba hoy, pero podemos hacerlo. Confía en mí. No irán a por Berwick porque es pequeño y todavía no tienen constancia de que existe como asesino, todavía ni le habéis entrenado, pero a por ti sí. Eres el mayor, el que se supone que debería llevar el negocio ahora, por favor Bertl, tienes que moverte, tienes que ir más rápido.   
— ¿Tú también…?  
— Sí, soy la guerrera de papi, la princesa de las dagas voladoras y experta en supervivencia. Bertl, eso es algo terrible, solo me alegro de que no tuvieras que pasar por ello — dijo Annie compartiendo su frustración —. Eso no es lo importante ahora.   
Seguía tirando del brazo del chico, que en aquel momento cambió de expresión y decidió salir corriendo por encima del helado suelo a la vez que lo hacía la rubia.   
Diez minutos más tarde ambos pararon algo cansados y se metieron en una pequeña cafetería, pidieron café y tortitas y Annie sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo. Él miraba el fondo de su taza mientras la rubia llamaba por teléfono. Pidió que la fueran a buscar y dio la dirección de aquel lugar. Durante aquellos minutos en los que hablaba por teléfono, el moreno paseaba su mirada de la taza a ella y de ella a la taza, volvía a ser fría y seria, parecía que solo se permitiera ser aquella otra Annie delante de él.   
— Pasará a recogernos en su coche — anunció con aquella frialdad propia de sus tratos con lo demás tras colgar el teléfono.   
— ¿Es por el trabajo que siempre te comportas así? — preguntó el chico de nuevo sin mirarla.   
— Supongo que sí, a veces la caza lo es todo — argumentó ella.   
— ¿No crees que eso te delata un poco?  
— No lo sé, tal vez sí, tal vez no — dijo ella tomando un poco de su café. Después dirigió una mirada directa al chico —. A veces creo que sería más fácil, fallar, morir. Fin de la partida.   
— Pero, — Bertholdt dudaba respecto a lo que quería decir, no tenía muy claro si debía o no. Temía que Annie se molestase —. Has intentado salvarme, mi partida podría haberse terminado esta mañana.  
— No era lo que tenía pensado desde el principio — confesó finalmente la rubia.  
El moreno la miró algo angustiado, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, nunca lo había hecho y en aquel momento se sentía más perdido que nunca antes. ¿Cuál era su pensamiento inicial? ¿Matarle igual que a su padre? Pero el siguiente pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco y empezase a latir con mucho fuerza ¿habría pensado Annie en morir a su lado? Quería preguntárselo, de verás sentía que la respuesta a aquella pregunta merecía la pena, pero el timbre de la puerta de la cafetería sonó. Ambos levantaron la cabeza hacía la salida, allí estaba Reiner, con las llaves de su coche en la mano y aquella sonrisa pletórica que siempre llevaba hiciera sol o lloviera. Las preguntas personales debían esperar.   
— Bueno, no importa. Todos tenemos que hacer lo que tenemos que hacer — dijo el chico pensando en él mismo mientras Reiner se acercaba a la mesa.   
El rubio saludó a ambos como si aquello fuera una quedada de coleguitas para desayunar después de un día de fiesta y juntos comieron tortitas fingiendo total normalidad. Después fueron a casa de Reiner en coche.   
— Te conseguiré un pasaporte y papeles para que puedas marcharte del país, a partir de hoy eres un hombre nuevo — Mientras el rubio conducía con sus gafas de sol puestas hablaba sobre los planes que había hecho en el poco tiempo que había tenido desde que Annie le había llamado. — Buscaré a tu hermano y trataré de enviártelo, no sé bien cómo, pero déjamelo a mí. He hecho algunos contactos que podrían sernos de utilidad.   
— Está bien, pero tengo que hacer cosas antes — dijo el moreno. En realidad pensaba en ir al banco a retirar algún dinero que sus padres le habían puesto en una cuenta especial, y también su segundo pasaporte falso de emergencia. No era que no confiase en Reiner, pero hasta donde sabía él y Annie estaban en un mismo equipo que se la había jugado a su familia. — ¿Dices que mi hermano está bien?   
— Está bien, han quemado tu casa y hay dos cadáveres que se supone son el tuyo y el suyo — suspiró el rubio hastiado por tener que dar toda aquella información. — Lo siento tío, trabajar en esto es una mierda y no puedes decidir. Tu hermano está en casa de Ymir e Historia.   
— ¿Están ellas también en todo? — preguntó mostrándose algo angustiado por que todos sus conocidos estuvieran metidos en aquella mafia de asesinos profesionales.   
— No — dijo Annie.   
— No saben nada, — añadió Reiner —. Bueno, eso creemos. Lo que pasa es que Bewrick se ha presentado allí hace un rato llorando y pidiendo ver a Historia.   
Berthloft rio, su hermano estaba muy prendado de aquella chica, y miró a Annie de reojo que le dedicó una sonrisa.   
Reiner paró el coche frente a su casa y le entregó las llaves a la rubia que estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Él se marcharía a buscar los nuevos papeles para el moreno, mientras Bertholdt y Annie trataban de arreglar asuntos como el hecho de que Bertl aún andaba en pijama.   
Una vez dentro de la casa, Annie dejó su abrigo en un rincón y miró a su amigo con cierta culpabilidad.   
— Siento no haber sido más clara con lo de tu hermano.   
— ¿Quién se ha encargado de lo de los cadáveres en mi casa? — se había quedado quieto, como paralizado ante la situación de estar de nuevo a solas con ella y aquella pregunta en su cabeza.   
—No lo sé.  
— ¿Ibas a morir conmigo está mañana?   
La rubia no contestó, se limitó a acercarse al moreno y apoyar su rostro en el pecho de él. Hubo un momento en el que a Bertholdt le pareció que tal vez lloraba, pero no se movió, ni habló. Le acarició el pelo con una mano mientras la otra buscaba algo en su bolsillo.   
Annie levantó su cara hacia arriba y con sus manos acarició la del chico. Despacio y a la vez que sus labios se fundían en un beso superficial, Bertholdt sacaba un pequeño puñal de su bolsillo y lo clavaba en el costado de la chica.   
— Lo siento, Annie.   
— Te dije que serías un buen cazador —. Sonrió notando el frío en su cuerpo como su sangre se derramaba y cómo el chico le daba otro beso a la vez que la dejaba en el suelo delicadamente.   
Bertholdt colocó su abrigo sobre ella y corrió escaleras arriba, cogería algo de ropa de Reiner y después iría a por su hermano. Tenían un entrenamiento y una venganza que llevar a cabo.


End file.
